What Happens in the Bedroom
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: A simple fic about Katsuki trying his best to be a good boyfriend to Izuku (and a good person in general), with Izuku's friends guessing who tops and who bottoms in their relationship. Rated T for a certain someone's bad mouth. Looking at you, Kacchan. I'm new to this series, so proceed with caution XD


****Hi guys! This is my very first My Hero Academia fic, and I'm so sorry if it absolutely sucks but I had an itch to try this out! Please note that I am only halfway through season one, so again I am sorry if everyone is a bit (or a lot) out of character! I might write an actual long fic for this show one day so I am going to have some fun for now practicing with one shots.**

 ****Also, this fic can take place in any part of the series that you want it to!**

"No! You're totally wrong, Tenya. Deku so tops. Trust me, it's just a woman's intuition."

Her comment received a laugh from her friend across the table. The two were enjoying a mid-afternoon's lunch after a morning of much hard work, and, it was surely their most interesting lunch break of the year, so far."

"Ochaco, if I may, I believe, that as a man and knowing both Izuku and Katsuki for quite some time now, that I would know for sure who tops and who bottoms. Without a doubt it's Katsuki, Izuku is far too feminine."

The perky brunette wasn't pleased with this assumption, and aimed one of her uneaten shrimps directly at the bridge of Tenya's nose.

"Remind me again why I eat lunch with you." He said with a sigh and shook his head, but he smiled, nevertheless.

Suddenly, an empty chair was about to be occupied by none other than Katsuki Bakugo. "So, what's so funny?" He asked, seemingly calm and collected with his feet now up on the table. His muscular arms folded across his chest and his blonde head hung low with mild disinterest.

There were still plenty of things that Katsuki did to annoy Tenya, and putting his feet on the table were one of them. However, he deemed it useless to argue about, as their first confrontation about the matter did not go exactly as planned. His eye twitched slightly, and Ochaco couldn't help but laugh at this. Even Katsuki himself allowed a small smile to escape.

"You do realize that I put up with you for Midoriya's sake, right?"

The blonde smiled wickedly at this, and followed Ochaco's example by aiming food at the poor boy's forehead.

"Prat."

"Shit nerd."

"You two cut that out. Iida, Bakugo really has tried to be a good person to us, so cut him some slack."

Hearing Ochaco chew out one of her best friends really gave Katsuki a big ego boost; as if his ego needed to get any bigger than it already was.

"And you!" She shouted, now pointing her index finger in his direction, don't you going off annoying him on purpose. Got it?"

Both men nodded in shame. Katsuki immediately took his feet off the table and sunk a little low in his chair, embarrassed at being called out on.

"It's amazing how you handle him like that." It was Izuku. He took a spot right next to his boyfriend and gently squeezed one of his muscular arms. "Hi Kacchan!"

"Hi, dork." The other greeted affectionately, and rubbed a hand into Izuku's mop of green hair. "They were talking about us, you know."

Deku blushed immediately. "T-talking about us? Did we do something, guys?"

His best friend giggled in reply. "No, silly. We were just wondering who tops in the bedroom, is all."

"That's all?! What the fuck do you mean, that's all?!"

"C-calm down Kacchan, I'm sure it's nothing."

The other boy huffed and leaned his head on Izuku's shoulder. "Fine."

Izuku is always grateful to Katsuki when he displays affection in public, as coming out as gay surely wasn't easy for the blonde., or even accepting the fact that he liked guys instead of girls. Coming out to his family and U A was a whole other challenge, but Izuku remained with him every step of the way. Now, Katsuki doesn't think he'd ever be able to let the stubborn dork go. He gave his Kacchan a kiss on the top of his head in return.

"Sorry guys, Kacchan isn't used to showing others his submissive side yet, so he gets angry when others bring it up."

Katsuki's face instantly reddened at his boyfriend's confession, and his blushing face into stupid Deku's chest.

Ochaco gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "So I was right! Deku is the Same and Bakugo is the Uke."

"I will kill you both if anyone finds out!" Katsuki threatened, his usually dominating voice coming out as nothing more but a mere squeak.

Tenya smirked devilishly at the blushing blonde that he was usually annoyed by, but rather amused with today. "Well, well, I may have lost the bet with miss Uraraka, but this surely is an interesting aspect of your personality, Bakugo. Tell me, do you enjoy it when Midoriya puts you in your place? You really are a good boy on the inside, aren't you?"

Katsuki felt like nothing more than a puddle of water on the cafeteria floor. Not only his face, but the tips of his ears and his neck were now burning hot and covered with nervous sweat. "I will kill you in class."

"Bring it." Said Tenya, shrugging his shoulders at the other boy's false threat.

Izuku and Katsuki walked home after school that evening, as always.

"Y-you don't think less of me now, right Deku?"

Kacchan's question really caught the green – haired boy by surprise. "Never, Kacchan! I love you, just the way you are and like I always have. Just because you rather have me take over in bed doesn't mean I think any less of you as a person. Actually… I love you more for it. I-it's like a side of you that only I get to see. Something that's just mine, you know? I think it's special – and – pretty adorable." He finished with a sigh smile.

"They won't tell anyone, will they?" Katsuki asked, awkwardly kicking a pebble on the ground with his right foot."

"Nope." His boyfriend beamed. "Hero's promise."

"S-so… still on for Saturday?" The blush from earlier that day returned once more.

Izuku nodded again. "You bet. Mom's been dying to shove her cooking in your mouth and lecture you about being a good boyfriend again, even though she already knows you are good to me."

Katsuki chuckled at that. "Yeah, I guess I deserve her torture once in a while. Maybe I'll bring her some flowers to butter her up."

Izuku laughed and playfully punched his partner's shoulder. "You sap."

"Guilty."


End file.
